emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the protagonist of the Mario Series, a gaming icon, and is the character that Emile plays as in many of his Let's Plays and Collabs. Paper Mario Mario appeared as the main protagonist of Paper Mario. Super Mario RPG Mario appeared as the main protagonist of Super Mario RPG. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Mario appeared as the main protagonist of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Super Mario Sunshine Mario appeared as the main protagonist of Super Paper Mario. Super Paper Mario Mario appeared as the main protagonist of Super Paper Mario. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario appeared as a main protagonist of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, alongside Luigi. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Mario appeared as a main protagonist of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time alongside Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi to defeat the shroobs. TheRunawayGuys Mario has appeared in many TRG Collabs, and has been controlled by Chugga, ProtonJon, NCS and by the computer. Mario Party Series See: Mario Party Stats ''Mario Party Mario appears, controlled by Jon. And wins 2 boards. Mario Party 2 Mario appears, controlled by Jon. And wins 4 boards and the game. Mario Party 3 Mario appears, but this time as AI after Jon's switch to Waluigi. Mario appears only in Creepy Cavern. At a certain point Mario had 678 coins, but he never got a star during the board. He did get 2 Bonus Stars and ended second behind Waluigi. Mario Party 4 Mario appears, once again as AI. He appears in Koopa's Seaside Soirée and ended last. Mario Party 5 Mario appears, once again as AI. He appeared in the very first board, Toy Dream. Mario won the board and it is the only AI win so far. Mario Party 6 Mario appears, as AI. He appeared, just like in Mario Party 5, in the very first board, Towering Treetop. Mario ended last. Mario Party 7 Mario appears, once again as AI. He appeared in the very first board, Grand Canal. Mario ended third. New Super Mario Bros. Series Mario is controlled by Chuggaaconroy. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario (Emile), Luigi (Tim), Yellow Toad (Josh) and Blue Toad (Jon) go on an adventure to save Princess Peach. New Super Mario Bros. U Mario (Emile), Luigi (Tim), Yellow Toad (Josh) and Blue Toad (Jon) go on an adventure to save Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3 TheRunawayGuys each play a level per turn to save Princess Peach Appearances Playable * Paper Mario * Super Mario RPG * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Super Mario Sunshine * Super Paper Mario * Super Mario 64 DS * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Other * Super Luigi Galaxy (Cameo) * Luigi's Mansion (NPC) * Mario Party 2 with MasaeAnela (A.I.) The Runaway Guys * Mario Party (ProtonJon) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Chugga) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Various) * Mario Party 2 (ProtonJon) * New Super Mario Bros. U (Chugga) * Mario Party 3 (A.I.) * Mario Party 4 (A.I.) * Super Mario 3D World (Chugga) * Super Mario Bros. 3 (Chugga/ProtonJon/NCS) * Mario Party 5 (A.I.) * Mario Party 6 (A.I.) * Mario Party 7 (A.I.) Trivia * Mario has appeared in 5 Solo LPs and 10 Collabs. * Mario is the first and so far only AI Opponent to win a main board in a Mario Party Collab. ** This happened on Toy Dream in Mario Party 5, beating Emile for the Mini-Game Star by the same gap Emile beat AI Wario by for the Coin Star on Bowser's Magma Mountain in Mario Party 1. *** Emile: ONE COIN!!!! *** Funnily enough, the character and Bonus Star combination is identical to an LP Emile referenced in his Bowser's Magma Mountain comments, only the Coin numbers were higher (179-178 against SlimKirby compared to 107-106 over Emile) and it happened at Sweet Dream. * Mario holds the record for most Coins won in a Game Guy Mini-Game, with 596 at Creepy Cavern; the most behind him is a Lucky Charm-triggered 312 by Emile at Chilly Waters. * Before Mario Party 3 Mario was Jon's character of choice for Mario Party LPs. * Mario has one of Jon's favorite taunts with "'EY STINKY!"; the other is Waluigi with "YOU'RE LOUSY!" Category:Protagonists Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Super Mario 64 DS Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Characters with Mustaches Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Hat Wearers Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Plumbers Category:Doctors Category:Astronauts Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Super Luigi Galaxy Characters Category:Super Mario 3D World Characters Category:Fortune Street Category:Fortune Street Characters Category:Characters Category:TheRunawayGuys AI Category:TheRunawayGuys Characters Category:ProtonJon Characters Category:Chuggaaconroy Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters